


Una Dama Egoísta

by GMRivers



Category: Cyrano de Bergerac - Edmond Rostand
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Cyrano de Bergerac - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love Triangles, Poetry, Unrequited Love, poema, poesia, roxana - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMRivers/pseuds/GMRivers
Summary: Un poema basado en la obra de Edmond Rostand, dirigido a Roxana y haciendo ilusión al triángulo de amor y mentiras formado entre Cristian, Roxana y el Cyrano, al igual que a las fallas y errores que cometió esa misma dama.





	Una Dama Egoísta

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem I wrote for a school project, but I really wanted to share it with you lot.  
> Este es un poema que escribí para una presentación de la escuela, pero lo quería compartir con todos ustedes.

**Una Dama Egoísta  
** basado en la obra _Cyrano de Bergerac_

 

El amor es ciego, se suele decir

cuando una bella dama, aún reluciente

desposa a un hombre

de lo más corriente.

 

El amor es fuerte, se grita con coraje

Un reto declarado, a cualquier dificultad

que nadie puede ni un segundo

contra su tenacidad

 

El amor no quita, el que ama sabe

Son todos regalos, lo que sabe dar

pues en su risa y sublime gesto

es donde encuentra su gozar

 

Que amor de leyenda aquel

Que conociendo la pena cruel

y no teniendo ni papel

logran crear hermoso rondel

 

Que amor hermoso y triunfante sería

aquel que tras gran terror y osadía

Sin importar el tiempo o el día

Después de la muerte aun viviría

 

Pero mi dama, bella y hermosa

Enamorada primero por vista

Y por la noche mente gloriosa

No podías ser más egoísta

 

¿Acaso no ves, Roxana?

Con tu fantástica ilusión

Un amor que solo gana

No es digno de canción.

 

¿Acaso no ves, querida?

con tu mente tan astuta

que cuando se trata de amor 

Tu ceguera es absoluta

 

Pero mi dama, sagaz y genial

Enamorada por una idea

y cegada por tu locura

No podías ver lo que eso crea.

 

Un romance tan fallido

Cuanto dolor causaste! 

Un amor no correspondido

Otro de belleza lo llenaste

 

Pero el amor que tu buscabas

Tanta cualidad tenía

Y tu nunca te cansabas

de contarlo noche y día.

 

Que con belleza y dulzura

elocuente debe ser

Que no falte la hermosura

Y de ingenio poseer.

  
  
  


Que su rostro sea el de un ángel

Su gran mente la de un dios

Esculpido por cincel

Y qué suave sea su voz.

 

Pero con tantas ilusiones,

¿cómo más iría el cuento?

si no con desilusiones

solo habría mas tormento

 

Pues tu, mi bella dama

Era un cuento lo que querías

solo un príncipe proclama

ser tan puro como codicias

 

Un amor decías buscar

mas yo creo que en verdad

tu buscabas en su lugar

solo ideas nada mas

 

Pues no entiendes que el amor,

por mas sublime que sea

no es por falta de dolor

que tan grandioso se crea

 

Oh Roxana, ¿que no ves?

tan ingenua e inmadura

No hay alma tan perfecta

que retenga su cordura

 

Tu querías lo imposible

un ser de perfección

mas no hay método creíble

de desposar una narración

 

Pero mi dama, vana y frívola

Que al encontrar a tu adonis

sin saber más que su nombre

decidiste enamorar

 

Al artista lo ignoraste

y al noble lo engañaste

y si a alguno tú amaste

al final tu lo mataste

 

Pues qué herida es Roxana

la que más profundo mata

sino aquella que no sana

hasta olvidar la cruel arma

 

Pues más agudo no hay dolor

que el que ataca al corazón

con el filo del amor

y olvidando la razón

 

Y cuando al fin Cristian partió

olvidando el desamor

fue el Cyrano quien lo curó

y la paz le devolvió.

  
  
  


Y tal vez lo amabas, si,

aunque sea solo su idea

pero en tu negro te ahogaste

Y al artista lo olvidaste.

 

Pero él nunca olvidó,

y fue con la ironía a visitarte

pues quien mas te alegró

sino el artista que olvidaste

 

Y aunque él sí te amó

Su dolor el superó

y una vez más te venció

cuando tu gran falla volvió

 

Y en un sábado corriente

sin más noticias que contar

el Cyrano, siempre elocuente

sus últimas palabras llegó a dar

 

Y una vez más olvidaste

que si uno a de amar

no es uno lo importante

sino al otro poder dar.

 

El amor es ciego, se suele decir

Cuando sabiendo defectos mil

Aun se ama con dulzura

sin importar aquello vil

 

El amor es fuerte, se grita con coraje

Cuando sabiendo que se va a sufrir

Aún se aferra con certeza

sin temer el porvenir

 

El amor no quita, el que ama sabe

Cuando por una sola sonrisa

No hay forma en que eso acabe

que a la pena no ahuyente con prisa.

 

Pero mi dama, bella y hermosa

Enamorada primero por vista

Y por la noche mente gloriosa

No podías ser más egoísta

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¿Que les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo?


End file.
